Happy birthday Hermione
by doc boy
Summary: It's Hermione's birthday and Harry has a special gift for her but there's a problem. Will he be able to get it in time? The answer lies within. Harry and Hermione fluff all around. LAST STORY BEFORE MY RETIREMENT


Happy birthday Hermione

Author's Note: on this day, ten years ago I joined this website, . it's been a long ride with many ups and downs. Met some nice friends from around the world and wrote many stories that many people including myself enjoy reading and writing. However, for quite some time now, it feels like it is getting increasingly hard to get emotionally invested enough in the fandoms I support, in order to write and write well. I'm well into my mid-twenties, and in all honesty, I feel that I've outgrown writing fanfiction and want to move onto other things. Therefore, as of today, I am announcing my retirement from . I would like to thank all of you for every hit, review, favoriting and subscribing, both to myself and to my stories as well as adding my stories to your communities or inviting me to be a staff on some of them. I also would like to thank you all for your kind words in your reviews, private messages, good constructive criticism along the way, and any other form of support. It's been wonderful and a lot of fun writing here on this website and receiving your fine, wonderful, kind, and warm support. I would also like to add, that while I am retiring from writing, I still plan to stay on the website for a while. There's a forum or two I still go to where I talk with some friends, I've met along the way. If any of you want to join me and stay in touch, you're more than welcome to PM me and I'll send you the details. I promise you I won't bite. Finally, I would like to convey my emotions the following way: in one of his movies, (which I don't own, and, I will not disclose which one to avoid giving away spoilers), Tom Hanks said the following:

"Gentlemen, it's been a privilege flying with you…"

And indeed, it has. So, without further ado, it is time to say for the last time,

I do not own Harry Potter

It was the beginning of fourth year, and Hermione's birthday was coming up. Sadly, for her, she did not start the school year on the right foot. When she found out that the castle as well as the kitchens were being maintained by house elves, she was outraged.

"Slaves…" she muttered and buried her head in her palms. Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder for support. As if not acknowledging it, Hermione pushed away her plate of food.

"Hermione, I know you're upset about this but going on a hunger strike isn't going to help…" he tied to reason with her.

"I know, but I can't stand the thought of you eating food that was made by slaves."

"And I can't stand seeing my best friend starve because of it. Come on, have some turkey…" he said and helped a nice portion of chicken into her plate. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione blushed slightly at him calling her his best friend and by his act of affection. Given his tough upbringing, despite being very kind hearted, Harry was not one to usually initiate affectionate gestures. Nevertheless, she appreciated it just the same.

"Thanks, Harry." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure." He replied with a smile of his own as she started to eat one of Hogwarts's greatest delicacies. Turkey stuffed with mashed potatoes, marinated in the best gravy around.

After dinner, with tummies full, and minds and eyes alike waiting for sleep, everyone went to their common rooms. After hanging out a bit and catching up with old friends, it was time for bed. Before doing so, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Hey Harry?" she said.

"Yeah?" he turned around to look at her, only to be surprised to see a large mane of brown hair fill his eyesight as Hermione brought him into a hug.

"Thanks for cheering me up tonight. That was very sweet of you."

He gladly returned the hug.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're feeling better." He said. They stood like that for a while longer until she let him go, but not before giving him a small kiss on the cheek, which took him by surprise.

"Nighty night, Harry." She smiled sweetly at him. Harry looked at her with a stunned expression on his face and a goofy smile. He's never been kissed by a girl before. Let alone Hermione, a girl whom he had deep feelings for. This made her giggle, which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"See you tomorrow." She said.

"Umm, yeah right. See you tomorrow Hermione." He smiled back at her. Once he heard the door to her dorm close, he sighed happily.

He walked towards the couch and sat down in front of the dying fire in the fireplace. It's been a long while now since he started feeling this way about Hermione. Ever since she was petrified in second year, he started to fear for her life. Which was strange to him because he didn't feel this way about Ginny or anyone else who was petrified. He felt lost and hopeless without her. Like a little lost puppy, whom had no control of his fate and therefore was doomed. When she came to at the end of the year, she ran across the great hall at the end of the year feast, and gave him a big loving hug.

It was at that moment, that Harry realized he had romantic feelings for her. He would spend the next year trying to figure them out and understand them. By the end of that year, he realized it wasn't just a crush, but that he was in love with her. But it wasn't till tonight that he didn't know whether or not the feeling was mutual. After the sweet, little moment, they shared, he had a feeling that she loved him back, and that made him the happiest person in the world…

The next morning, during breakfast, Hermione told everyone about her idea to try and improve the life of house elves and try to get them better treatment as living creatures. Harry loved the idea and promised to support her all the way but wasn't sure how…

It wasn't till the next day, again at breakfast that he had an idea. When the mail arrived, he picked up his copy of the daily prophet and searched for the book section. Once located, he found a list of book catalogues he can order. Once he found the one, he was looking for, he scribbled down something on a piece of parchment along with some money and gave it to Hedwig. She nibbled his finger in affection as he stroked her feathers. Then, she took off into the sky and headed towards her next destination.

Hermione just finished drinking some of her morning juice.

"Did you just send Hedwig with an order?"

"I did." He admitted, seeming very pleased with himself.

"Of what? You seem pretty happy about it…" she said with a chuckle. Harry blushed sheepishly. Was he that obvious?

He chuckled nervously.

"You'll see Hermione. You'll see."

Hermione raised one of her eyebrows.

"Hope you're not doing anything stupid Harry. I don't like it when you're being so mysterious. I'd like us to have a normal year at Hogwarts for a change."

Harry laughed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a little rub.

"Don't worry Hermione. I assure you it's completely harmless…"

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." She said and returned to her breakfast.

Harry spent the next few days, waiting for his order to come in, by Friday, he was getting a little nervous. He hoped he will have enough time to get what he wanted when he needed it. Yet sure enough, Hedwig, returned at breakfast with his order. He thanked his pet bird and let her fly to the owlery to get some rest. He scanned the catalog until he found what he was looking for. When he checked nobody was looking, he cut out the section with the book title he was looking for and placed the rest of the catalog in his backpack.

That evening he went up to the owlery to greet Hedwig once again. Glad to see she was well rested, he gave her some food and a stroke on her fathers again, before giving her the piece of paper and put it in her small pack along with some more money for the order.

"I have a small favor to ask of you Hedwig." He said before she took off. She blinked at him intently to imply she was listening.

"When you bring the order back, I'd like you to please try to get it back by the 19th of this month. Can you do that?"

She chirped cheerfully in understanding. He smiled and rubbed her chin a little bit.

"Have a nice trip." He said as she nodded and flew off into the distance.

Harry did all he could do until now. Now he would just have to hope his order would arrive in time. He needed to have the book available by September 19th. Hermione's birthday.

During the next two odd weeks, Harry helped Hermione advocate for house elves much to her delight. She was getting more and more affectionate towards him and he happily returned the gesture. A little hug here, a little kiss on the cheek there… he couldn't wait till her gift arrived so he could give it her and profess his love for her on the occasion.

But then, as time went by, her birthday was coming up and still no sign of Hedwig and Hermione's gift. Then when finally came Hermione's birthday, disaster struck. Everyone was wishing Hermione a happy birthday and giving her nice gifts but Harry's gift was nowhere to be seen. Harry really wanted to wish her a happy birthday, but he didn't have the heart to do so empty handed. Even though he knew she would understand and she values him more than any other material item. Nevertheless, he tried anyhow. After breakfast, he turned to Hermione.

"Hermione?" he asked

"What is it Harry?"

Uh oh… he thought. That doesn't sound good. She doesn't sound happy.

"Happy birthday. I really wish you all the best. I'm really sorry I hadn't said anything to you about it until now, I just…"

"Forgot? But now you remembered now that everyone wished me a happy birthday except you?"

"Hermione, I would never forget your birthday. Ever."

"So why did you wait so long to wish me a happy birthday? You had all morning to do so."

"Because I don't have your gift yet, and I didn't have the heart to wish you a happy birthday empty handed. But I realized I should wish you a happy birthday anyway."

This made Hermione soften up immediately.

"I… I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just thought you…"

"I'd never forget your birthday Hermione. It would be like forgetting how to breathe for me…" he admitted and she smiled sweetly at him. She kissed his check.

"Thanks Harry, you're very kind." She said and he smiled at her warmly and they continued to eat their breakfast like nothing happened. Now Harry just had to pray that his gift would arrive by the end of the day.

But alas, the hours went by and still no sign of Hedwig. By nightfall, Harry was very anxious. He paced around the mostly empty common room hoping Hedwig would show up. Aside for him and Hermione there were very few students still awake. Only a few younger students playing cards and wizard's chess. Soon they went upstairs to sleep too.

"Harry, what is going on? You've been pacing back and forth like that for an hour."

"I'm waiting for Hedwig. I sent her with an order two weeks ago and I need it today."

"I'm sure Hedwig knows what she's doing Harry. She's never failed you before. Why would she now?"

"I hope you're right." Harry sighed, relaxing a little.

"What is this order anyway and why do you need it so much?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but then he heard a knock on the window.

"Hedwig!" he called out in relief. He opened the window for her. She nuzzled her head against his chin and dropped the package into his lap.

He sighed with relief and smiled.

"Thanks Hedwig. You did great. Why don't you get some rest?" he said to her kindly and she nibbled his finger in affection once more and flew out.

"That was good timing." Said Hermione jokingly and they both laughed.

"Yeah no kidding." Harry said and approached her with the package in his hand.

"So, you care to tell me what this package is all about?" she asked.

"Why don't you open it and I'll tell you?"

"You want me to open it? I thought it's yours."

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"No, my sweet Hermione. It's for you. It's your birthday gift. Sorry it took so long. It was a special order." He said. She looked at him in shock.

"Can I open it?"

"Sure." He smiled cheerfully. She ripped the wrapping paper and beneath it discovered a book titled, "A history of house elves and how to improve their lives." She looked at him and the book in shock.

"Now we can advocate for the house elves with a better knowledge of what we're doing." He smiled happily at her.

In a loss for words Hermione simply dropped her book on the couch and brought Harry into a big warm, loving kiss on the lips, by pulling him with by his neck tie. It was spontaneous yet loving and exhilarating. As if they were elevated from their feet by thin air, and it felt almost cathartic to them. After a few seconds, she pulled away and smiled happily at him.

"Thank you, Harry. You're the best. This is the best gift I could have asked for."

He smiled at her.

"Wait till you receive gift number two." He said.

"Gift number two? Come on Harry, what you gave me is more than enough."

"But this is not a material gift." He said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"It's not a material gift." He repeated.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"My heart."

"Your heart?"

"Yes, my dear, my heart. The truth is, I love you Hermione, I love you more than life itself and I want nothing more than to be with you forever…" he confessed. Overcome with joy, she smiled happily at him and brought him into a hug.

"I love you too Harry. More than anything in this world…"

"Me too Hermione… me too…" he said as he pressed her lips against hers and they kissed passionately with all the love, happiness, lust and passion they could muster from their hearts, souls and bodies. It was so full of happiness and rejoice, it defies any form of catharsis or even bliss. It felt like they were in heaven even if they were still on Earth. Soon they were both on the couch and basically kissed themselves to sleep, till they fell asleep in each other's arms, with Harry's arm around her waist and her head resting on his chest. It was a peaceful sleep, filled with happy and blissful dreams of them and their relationship. Of them being a happy couple for many years to come, well into adulthood and marriage, as well as raising a happy family with three kids and beyond. It was a dream that would come true. One event at a time…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

The end…

So, there it is. My last story here on fanfiction. Once again, I would like to thank all of you, for your various forms of support and good wishes over the years. It is immensely appreciated. As I've mentioned above, if any of you want to stay in touch, you are welcome to join me at one of the forums I go to here on the website. Just PM me and I'll send you the details. But until then, good afternoon, good evening and goodnight. And of course, as always, I will say this for the last time, that reviews are most welcome.

It's been a privilege and honor you guys =).

Goodbye everybody and farewell.


End file.
